1. Field of the Invention
The subject matter presented herein relates to ornamental accessories such as jewelry, and more particularly to adapters that permit a single ornamental piece to be worn on different types of accessories, or that permit different ornamental pieces to be mounted alternatively on a single adapter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most ornamental jewelry arrangements or charms are permanently mounted on an accessory with a specific use. For example, a user cannot usually easily disconnect a diamond charm on a ring by hand and to mount the charm on an earring, necklace, or bracelet without special tools or taking the jewelry to a jeweler. Thus, it also is difficult to replace one charm with a different charm on the same mounting. For instance, a user cannot easily replace a diamond charm on a ring mounting with a gold and emerald charm without tools for example. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a way for a user that wears the accessories to easily replace alternative ornamental objects on an accessory mounting or use the same ornamental object on different types of accessories.